Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a refrigerating apparatus and a control device for a refrigerating machine.
Background Information
U.S. Pat. No. 8,132,420 B2 to Okoren et al. is directed to a VARIABLE EVAPORATOR WATER FLOW COMPENSATION FOR LEAVING WATER TEMPERATURE CONTROL.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,101 B1 to Pham et al. is directed to a METHOD FOR CONTROLLING AN ELECTRONIC EXPANSION VALVE BASED ON COOLER PINCH AND DISCHARGE SUPERHEAT.